


Anniversary:

by five-olover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Alex & Scott Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Consensual, Drama, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/five-olover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Alex comes home & found that Scott had set up a special evening for their anniversary, Will he like it?, What does Scott say, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "The Life" series, Read my others & enjoy them!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary:

*Summary: Alex comes home & found that Scott had set up a special evening for their anniversary, Will he like it?, What does Scott say, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "The Life" series, Read my others & enjoy them!!!*

 

Alex O'Loughlin had a bad day on the set, Nothing went right for his scene, & he hurt his shoulder, He was pissed off, The only thing that would make it better, was to see his boyfriend, & lover, Scott Caan, who was also his co-star, on ** _"Hawaii Five-O"_**. Just wrapping himself around him, would make any injury feel so much better,  & tolerable.

 

Scott Caan, in the meantime, with the help of his & his father's connections managed to get everything that he needed to make a wonderful evening for their anniversary, & to make Alex feel better, Once he was satisfied that everything was perfect, He went to change in jeans, & a soft baby blue dress shirt, that always makes Alex drool. He checked himself over, & said thinking to himself, **"Please make this go ok, & let it make Alex happy"**, He went outside to get ready for Alex's arrival.

 

Alex was almost home, which put a smile on the Aussie Actor's face, **"Scotty, I can't wait to be with you, Babe"** , he thought to himself, when he got in the door, he was speechless, & greeted by the sight of his lover looking so handsome, "You look great", he whispered, Scott said with a shy smile, "Thank you", Alex looked around the room, & saw that it was beautifully lit in candlelight. He just passionately kisses his lover in response, to what he was seeing.

 

Scott leads him over to the table, & told him what was on the menu, The **_"Hawaii Five-O"_** Star was just speechless that his lover could cook, They took their seats,  & enjoyed the food that Scott had lovingly prepared, & enjoyed each other's company, as they talked about pleasant things, instead of work for a change.

 

Alex got Scott from the table, by throwing him over his injured shoulder, Scott laughed in response, then got serious, "Wait a minute, Your shoulder, It's injured", he said being concerned. Alex said in his sexiest voice, "It feels much better now that I have you in my arms", then he slaps Scott's perfect ass, which made the **_"Varisty Blues"_** Star call out in response exclaiming, "Hey !", Alex said, "We are gonna have dessert in bed," Scott blushed,  & said, "You don't allow dessert in bed", Alex said with a chuckle as he sets his lover down, then tweaks a nipple & licks it, "Not the kind of the dessert I had in mind, Mate, I am gonna fuck you senseless, You won't remember your name", Scott blushed once again, & groaned. Which made Alex laugh in response, as he carries his lover upstairs, so they can continue their special anniversary evening without any distractions, or interruptions.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!*


End file.
